


Torrid

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gags, PWP, Vaginal Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Amanda rides her stallion.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Torrid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

She leans down to kiss him, then murmurs, “I’m sorry, husband,” right across his lips. Sarek twists them back, snarling up at her, and she knows that’s her cue to draw the black strap around his neck up to his mouth. She fits the bright red ball between his teeth, and he bites down into it, eyes burning as he peers up at her. He can still communicate with her through their bond, and he does—desire surges along it more fiercely than ever. She kisses the corner of his stretched lips as she squirms on his cock, moaning against his sweat-slicked cheek. He hisses for _more_, sending vague flashes instead of words—he craves it harder, deeper, faster, and she wants to give it to him, but she still needs small moments to breathe. She needs her own husband not to be growling like a feral beast and trying to bite into her frail skin. She knows that he can’t help it. _Pon farr_ is a vicious demon. But that’s what the chains are for. 

She rises back up to her knees, still seated on his crotch, holding him inside her trembling channel. Her fingers splay across his broad chest, steadying her. Her tired gaze sweeps over his bonds—the thick cuffs around his bound-together wrists, the collar around his throat, the silver metal that holds both to the headboard. She glances over her shoulder to check his ankles. While she’s distracted, he bucks up, so harsh that she nearly bounces right off of him. Amanda gasps, shuddering as she takes it, the clamps down around him and shoves at his chest. A slick apology creeps into her mind, followed by wanton _lust_. He needs her. Needs to _fuck_ her. He wants to fill her up with so much seed that she’ll give him a whole army of children. She told him she’ll bear one and they’ll see about the next time. 

They’ll still do this every seven years, because Amanda knew _exactly_ what she was signing on for, and she had no objections. Once it was clear they were meant to be together, he was completely forthright. He even cautioned her against it. But Amanda’s pulse had spiked with the very thought of tying him up and riding him like a wild horse. She still feels that thrill now. She rocks into him and begins rising of her own accord, dropping all her weight down again to completely envelop him. He groans approvingly around his gag. She stares at it, fueled on by the sinful sight, and imagines what all their other toys will look like on him. He’ll be ruthless for some time. She’ll certain have the chance to fit the muzzle on him, or the o-gag, or the cage. He’ll look good in all of them. Her husband’s such a handsome creature. He may only burn for her once every seven years, but Amanda touches herself to thought of him all the time. 

Through their bristling connection, he’s aware of that, and that only makes him harder. He’s pleased that he pleases her. He can feel her examining the sculpted planes of his chest and abdomen, admiring the muscles in his straining arms. She even likes the sight of his normally immaculate hair—hair she cuts herself—disarrayed and sweat-slicked across his forehead. Amanda rides his cock as much for her own pleasure as his. 

She enjoys holding him down and setting the pace. She loves the look of ecstasy dilating his eyes. She pushes herself to the edge, not even faltering for a heartbeat when she feels him come inside her. The hot liquid bubbles up around his cockhead and drags out as she slides halfway off, letting it dribble down her thighs. Vulcans come an absurd amount. But Amanda’s prepared for that. She rolls her hips forward and keeps going, chasing her own orgasm. Sarek doesn’t even flag. He stays painfully hard, incredibly eager, desperate for her body. His mind begs, _Keep going, wife._

Amanda bends down again to kiss his wet lips and promise, “I will.”


End file.
